The present invention relates to an insulation displacement connector in which the insulation displacing terminal is accommodated and disposed, the terminal for an end of a wire to be pressed and fitted for connection.
Conventionally, this kind of an insulation displacement connector includes respective insulation displacing terminals which are accommodated in respective terminal accommodating grooves formed for arrangement in a row in a housing. In the terminals, insulation wires are pressed and fitted for connection by a pressing jig.
An end of the housing of the above-described connector, however, has a thickness dimension in a transverse direction different from that of a partition between the adjacent grooves. Specially, the thickness dimension of the end of the housing can not be shortened as well as the partition between the adjacent grooves, in relation to strength or mounting structure of the housing. Thus, in order to press and fit insulation wires in the terminal accommodated in the groove positioned at the end of the housing in a transverse direction, the pressing jig can not be used, and another jig with a guide member formed of a different structure is necessary. Therefore, a plurality of pressing jigs are employed for the identical housing, and an assembly operation of the insulated wire is complicated, so that a mounting operation can not be smoothly performed.
An object of the present inventions to provide an insulation displacement connector which makes a wire mounting operation smoothly performed by one kind of pressing jig.
To achieve the object, a first aspect of the invention provides an insulation displacement connector as the following. A terminal is for displacing an insulator of an insulated wire. A housing includes an end which defines a groove for accommodation of the terminal. The end defines an insertion part for insertion of a jig for pressing the insulated wire to the terminal.
Preferably, the terminal includes a side plate; and a blade extending inward from the side plate to cut out the insulator.
Preferably, the housing includes a partition defining the groove with the end. The partition has a thickness substantially identical to the end.
Preferably, the insertion part is recessed.
A second aspect of the invention provides an assembly structure of an insulation displacement connector as the following. A terminal is for displacing an insulator of the insulated wire. A housing includes an end which defines a groove accommodating the terminal and defines an insertion part. A jig includes a pressing member pressing the insulated wire to the terminal; and a guide member for guide of the pressing member inserted in the insertion part.
According to the aspects, when pressing and fitting the insulated wire to the terminal accommodated in the groove positioned at an end of the housing, by inserting the guide member in the insertion part, the wire is pressed for fitting as an insulated wire is pressed for fitting in an insulation displacing terminal accommodated in a groove positioned at an intermediate part in a transverse direction of the housing.
Thus, by using the identical jig, respective insulated wires can be pressed for fitting in and connected to respective insulation displacing terminals accommodated in grooves of the housing. As a result, the jig employed for pressing the insulated wire for fitting is one kind, and an operation for pressing and fitting the wire is remarkably facilitated. The insertion part is opened at the housing, and the connector lightens.
The insulated wire is pressed to the blade provided to the side plate to cut out the insulator, and the wire and the terminal are electrically connected each other.
When pressing the insulated wire for fitting, though a pair of side plates are subjected to a pressing and widening action, the guide member holds partitions which a groove for accommodation of the terminal is interposed between or a partition and the end of the insertion part, and the side plates is prevented from being pressed and widened.
The guide member is inserted in the insertion part under a condition as identical as inserted in another groove, and pressing and fitting operation of the insulated wire is facilitated.